


Till Death Do Us Part

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Kiku and Alfred take their relationship to the next level by raising a kid together. But things don't go according to plan.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Alfred wads sit on the couch with his boyfriend, Kiku Honda. “Am I handsome?” he blurted.  
“Yeah I guess you’re pretty handsome… for a gaijin, at least,” Kiku said.   
ALfred started to cry. “Kiku why are you racist???”  
“Silly gaijin, POC can’t be racist against white people.”  
Alfred succed his tears back up. “Oh yea i forgot.”   
Kiku sneezed.  
“Haha u know they ssay sneeze face look like cum face,” Alfred said.  
Kiku blushed and tears appeared in his eyes. His kimono feell off his shoulders. “A-alfred-san hentai baka!” he said. Alfred slapped his ass and kiku went kyaaaaaaaa~~~  
“I would greatly enjoy having anal intercourse with you in the immeadiate future,” Alfred said sexily.  
“NO! That is GAY and WRONG!”  
Alfred cried again. “Kiku why are you homophobic? :(“  
“Because being gay is a sin”  
“Whatever i am going to have fuck you anyways and you will ebcome pregnant”  
Anbd then alfred did that and kiku became pregnagnt.  
The babuy came out and it was african white american japanese and it had a big soft spot on its head and three arms.  
“Doctor why is the babby like this?” kiku asked as he bled out through his penis.  
“It is because you are cousiosn,” dcotor said.  
“Ok but why is he brown?” Kiku asked.  
“It’s because I’m actually half african-american but my dad, arthur kirkland, is so white that i also look very white,” alfred cried.  
“Im divoring you,” Kiku said.  
“You cant divorce me if you’re dead.” then kiku died of blood loss.   
“Fair enough,” kiku said.  
The baby was named Kiku nathaniel jones honda and later grew up and when to war in russia and died. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prank'd


End file.
